Awakening Remnant
by MovieVillain
Summary: Takes place after Central Fiction for BlazBlue and Volume 4 for RWBY. Ragna gets second chance of existence in Remnant, and he is not alone. He will get help from a rebuilt robot girl known as Penny. Will Team RWBY be reunited to help them defeat a great evil?
1. Chapter 1

In a dark, spooky area, there are Grimm running around. All kinds like Ursas, Beowolves, Griffons, and Beringels. Outside their area, there is a castle. A castle that spews out sinister intentions. Inside, there lived Salem and her faction, and she is watching her associates, Cinder Fall and Tyrian Callows, doing progress with how they kill Grimm, especially with the fact that they have hindrances on their own.

Just then, a knock came to the door.

"Hmm?" Salem wondered. "Wonder who that could be?"

She went to the door to answer it. Opening it, a view of a green-haired man wearing a black suit and fedora appeared in her doorstep.

"Hello, Salem..." the man greeted with a grin and eyes closed.

"Who are you?" the witch demanded coldly.

"My name is Hazama. I'm the captain of the Novus Orbis Librarium Intelligence Department," Hazama introduced himself while he removed his hat and bows his head to her.

"Novus Orbis Librarium Intelligence Department? Never heard of it."

"Of course you don't. In fact, there is no NOL here, but it would be an honor to assist you in any way I can."

"I'm listening," Salem grinned as she is interested in his proposal. She lets him in her castle to hear it. Upon entering, Hazama puts his hat back on his head. "First, you must prove yourself worthy to me. You will fight two of my associates."

"This should be fun," Hazama said with interest with one of his golden eyes opened.

Inside, he is about to fight Cinder and Tyrian.

"Hmm, interesting matchup. Okay, I'll fight them," he agreed.

"Begin!" Salem exclaimed to begin the fight.

Hazama charges at Tyrian, and they blocked at each other with their respective knives. How it felt good for him. The last time he was in the universe where he came from, he fought Ragna the Bloodedge and lost the fight, and rather than be 'saved' by him, he threw himself to the Cauldron to find a 'future' for him there. Looks like he found it when he is sent to the universe he is standing right now.

Tyrian tries to do a tail slam from above, but Hazama anticipated this, so he summoned his chain-like weapon, Ouroboros, to grab it and slam him to the ground. Next, he does a claw slash with snake energy, then a crescent kick to his head, knocking him down to the ground.

Cinder tries use her Fall Maiden powers to land a slash on Hazama, but he dodged it at the right. He proceeds to get close to her. As he looked at her, she is speechless.

"Can she talk?" Hazama turns to Salem to ask this question.

"Only barely. She has a green-haired girl as a spokesperson for her," was the latter's response.

"I see."

The green-haired man proceeds to fling his hand to toss the same energy in the form of a snake's head, throwing her off before summoning Ouroboros again to grab her and toss her aside. Cinder attempts to charge at him, and Hazama throws three knives at her direction. She avoided them to get close enough to him with his knife being blocked by her hand. Good thing Hazama could just send a straight kick to her chest, ending their fight.

"Impressive," Salem looks pleased with this outcome. "You have such skills, Hazama. Because of this, you can join my group."

"Thanks," Hazama is happy of being accepted.

"How do you propose on helping us?" the witch asked.

"Well, I got one thing in mind. This girl here can be helpful," he points to Cinder, who is confused about his proposal. He turns to her. "Yes, you. Do you have the power of reviving someone from the dead? If so, maybe he or she can help us, so that the heroes will have a real obstacle on their hands."

The black-haired woman nodded and she pulls out the picture of Pyrrha Nikos from her hands.

"Hmm, she reminds me of someone I know," Hazama commented. In fact, Pyrrha reminded him of Tsubaki Yayoi. "You killed this woman?" Cinder nodded to confirm this. "I see. Then she should be the perfect candidate to help us."

Speaking of Pyrrha reminded him of Tsubaki, he thought back of how the latter died in the original timeline of his universe where Noel Vermillion didn't exist. She was revived because of the changes in the timeline, and thanks to the manipulations he and Yuki Terumi threw at her, she was brainwashed to their side. It lasted until her friends, which consisted of Jin Kisaragi, Makoto Nanaya, and Noel Vermillion, broke her free from their control.

Now, he intends on repeating this act to another girl who reminds him of that girl. Agreeing on his terms, Cinder showed him the ashes of the deceased girl and places it to the ground. She additionally added ashes from the fallen Grimm before Hazama's arrival. With the Fallen Maiden's power, the ashes now replace a girl standing before them and she looks different. Although her hair color and clothes are the same, she now has pale skin and red eyes. Her personality seems to be cold.

"She really is like Tsubaki, after all," Hazama whispered with a grin on his face. "I like it. So that's what it feels like to be controlled. Is she going to be aware of everything she did under our control?"

"Yes, she will," the witch responded to confirm the question.

"That's good to hear. When she breaks free, I want to see her in pain for all the things she did under our control."

"Now, you're in charge of her, understand?" Salem said about her new slave, then she turned to Tyrian. "As a matter of fact, Tyrian, I'm going to give you a second chance to defeat that silver-eyed girl, and Hazama will be going with you on this mission. How about that?"

"That's... agreeable," Tyrian quickly agreed with it. "This time, I won't fail you with him on my side. I promise."

"You better be," the witch went closer to him before walking away. "Come, Cinder. We got pressing matters to attend to."

She and Cinder left the area of the castle, leaving Hazama and his new accomplice onto a new matter on their hands.

"So, he's dead?" Tyrian asked him with a grin, talking about Terumi.

"Yes, he is, but he'll be back," Hazama responded as he pulled out a glass cylinder on his pocket filled with the deceased god's energy. "And I already know who should be his vessel."

In fact, he's looking at Salem, confirming his choice.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? This story will take place after Central Fiction for BlazBlue and Volume 4 for RWBY. Comment on the first chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in Vale, the city is overrun with Grimm, and everyone who lived there evacuated. There is one man who didn't leave the area, even if it's overrun with those monsters.

"I thought the Grimm would just shut the hell up when I trashed them for the day," a white-haired man wearing a red coat grumbled as he defeated another set of Grimm coming after him using a big sword. He decapitate a gorilla-like Grimm known as a Beringel. "Well, it's not my fault if they don't stay quiet."

His name is Ragna the Bloodedge.

He recalled on his life story that he is now the new god of the Amaterasu Unit and that he stayed with the remaining small part of the Origin, the girl in the Unit. He even erased everyone's memories of him. He sacrificed his entire existence and became a god so no one would have to suffer anymore or be sad about losing him. As of this moment, he is given a second chance to go back to the land of the living to help defeat a great evil, and he accepted it. He is transported to a universe known as Remnant. He may not have his sword, Blood-Scythe, anymore but he still has the Azure Grimoire, which is now called the Azure Flame Grimoire. With it, he can make any weapon appear on his hands, including that sword during the last time he fought those monsters.

It's been two days since he's in Vale, and he has no idea what to do to get off this forsaken place and defeat this great evil. All that's about to change in the next day when he saw an orange-haired girl fighting off a group of Ursas and Beowolves.

"What the hell?" he asked as he decided to run to the area.

The girl has floating swords appearing from her back to cut down the Beowolves. Ragna couldn't believe of what he just saw. This reminded him of the Murakumo Units, especially Noel.

"Are there going to be Murakumo Units in this universe?" he asked skeptically. This girl he saw may be robotic, but she is not a Murakumo Unit.

She attempts to land a hit on the incoming Ursas in her direction, but her swords missed them. Luckily, she manages to use the strings from her swords to pull herself to them and grab one of them with her bare hands to toss it to the others. Then, she cuts them down.

"I guess that's that," she said in satisfaction.

"Hey, you," Ragna catches up to her and tries to catch his breath. "That was... impressive."

"Why, thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Penny Polendina, but you can call me Penny," was the robot girl's response.

"I'm Ragna the Bloodedge, but you can call me Ragna," Ragna introduced himself. "We should find a spot where there is no Grimm first before we can talk about what happened."

"Agreed."

They eventually find a spot in the alley where they could be safe from the Grimm lurking in the city.

"First question. What the hell happened here?" Ragna questioned first.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I wasn't there when this happened," Penny responded to the question. "Last time I was 'living', I fought a girl named Pyrrha Nikos in the Vytal tournament, and I was destroyed by her."

"Ouch..."

"I don't blame her. She wasn't in her free will when that happened."

"Really?" Ragna crossed his arms in curiosity of this matter.

"She was under hypnosis believing I'm going to unleash a thousand of my swords to her, and she used my polarity Semblance to use my weapon against me," Penny continued. "If I'm not mistaken, someone had a Semblance that involves changing one's perspective."

"Any idea who that was?"

"I looked around after I was rebuilt months ago to investigate what happened in Vale. It took me days to learn what happened here. Before I know it, the Grimm were taking over the city. I went to the Vytal Festival and I managed to find out who hypnotized Pyrrha into destroying me."

"Who?"

"It was a woman named Emerald Sustrai, and she's partnered with Mercury Black. They work for a black-haired woman named Cinder Fall, the mastermind of Vale's downfall," she makes her response.

"I see. I would want to get a hold of three for letting this city rot," Ragna said with determination.

"I see your resolve is really impressive."

"Any idea where they are?"

"If I can venture a guess, they could be at Mistral. After all, I suspect more Grimm activity there more than Vale."

"Then that's where we going. If only we have some transportation to go there..."

"Did someone said, 'transportation'?" a voice called on them.

Ragna and Penny saw an airship landing near them, and four people coming out. It consists of a girl with dark-brown hair and wearing a beret, a boy with dark skin, a brown-haired girl with rabbit ears on her head, and a shaved-shirt black hair and wearing green and brown attire.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the girl with the beret introduced herself calmly. "We're Team CFVY."

"CFVY?" Ragna asked with confusion.

"It's pronounced 'coffee', and that's how we named our team."

"Okay..."

"Anyway, I'm Coco, and I'm the leader," the introductions are now in place and she showed the rest of her teammates. "This is Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi."

"Nice to meet you all," the white-haired man shook his hands with them.

Coco has her eyes on Penny.

"It's good you're back to the land of the living," she smirked a compliment.

"You gotta thank my father for rebuilding me with a new body," Penny smiled and everyone can see how her body is now different from last time. She still has short, rather curly orange hair and her eyes are still green, but she now wears a different outfit. She still has her pink ribbon, but she now wears a white blouse, blue overalls, and black shoes. ( **Author's Note: Don't look at me. I just made up a new outfit for her, that's all.** )

"I gotta be sure to remember that," Coco smirked as she changed the topic from Penny's return to giving her and her new friend transportation. "Anyway, you and your new friend here need transportation, right?" The robot girl nodded her head for confirmation. "Then you come to the right place. After all, we fight for Vale resistance, so you can trust us to take you to anywhere you want."

"Okay, Penny and I need to get to Mistral right now," Ragna stated.

"And we'll be happy to give you a lift," the brown-haired girl accepted the offer.

She let him and Penny to her team's airship as it took off from the ground and flying away from Vale. Ragna can only hope his new adventure would be exciting from before.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Nice chapter. At least Ragna won't be alone in his journey because Penny will be accompanying him.**


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in Mistral, Rachel Alucard is being approached by Raven Branwen because the latter found her in the woods. She isn't alone; in fact, she's being accompanied by a woman with long red hair and is taller than her. Her outfit consists of a black bodysuit and gray armor presented on her shoulders, wrists, torso, upper thighs, and ankles. She carries a nodachi known as Okami behind her back. Also, she is now a dhampir after Rachel took in by biting her and has become immortal ever since. This woman was once called Tsubaki Yayoi. ( **Author's Note: Just got Wlyman2009's review, so I'm fixing the chapter. As for her appearance and outfit, I just made it all up because her body and face are being blocked by a tree in the ending of Central Fiction.** )

"So, you're still looking for this 'person'?" Raven crossed her arms with a stoic expression on her face. She never thought of the determination the blonde-haired woman possessed.

"Yes, I am," Rachel responded. ( **Author's Note: By the way, she doesn't have pigtails anymore. If you saw CF's ending, then you get the idea.** )

"Do you know what this person looks like?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, what do you think of her quest?" the black-haired woman looked at the woman helping her for this quest. "Come to think of it, I didn't get your name."

"You may call me Hayari," the redhead responded about herself. ( **Author's Note: Don't look at me. I just made up the name for her, that's all.** )

"Okay... Hayari. You also don't know who is she looking for?"

"No, I don't. I just came to kill her as a promise I need to fulfill, but I find that unnecessary because she can't remember the grave of the person she's standing on. Considering her current status, she needed my help to find this person, and I accepted it."

"Why?"

"If she finds this 'person', then that will remind me of my promise."

"Fair enough," Raven agreed to her terms. "I guess Mistral can be your first stop. If you prefer, I'll find who you're looking for instead."

"I'd rather go with you. I want to see who it is myself," Rachel suggested.

"As you wish."

* * *

 **Author's Note: The third chapter. I promised to include the alternate version of Tsubaki but she won't be the new Hakumen since the Susanoo Unit is now lost in the Boundary forever. Despite that, she gained the Okami, and since she's there, Rachel will also appear, considering that she will receive help from her in finding Ragna, even if she doesn't have memories of him anymore. I wonder how will she react if they were to be reunited. Will she regain her memory of him?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, the airship that Team CFVY is riding stopped near a random spot in Mistral, dropping off Ragna and Penny below the ground.

"You're not coming with us?" the white-haired man asked the team.

"Sorry, no. We're what's left of resistance in Vale, and we need to keep fighting until the city is safe," Coco stated.

"Oh, okay. We understand."

"And Penny..." Coco called on the robot girl.

"Hmm?" Penny wondered.

"When you see Ruby and her team reunited, tell them team CFVY said, 'hi'."

"Sure, I'll do that," the robot girl nodded.

"Also..."

Coco tossed an eye scanner-like device to Ragna, and he catches it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Just in case you encounter a woman named Emerald Sustrai, use it. This is to protect you from her Semblance," she responded firmly.

"Fair enough..."

Coco nodded back with a smile on her face as the airship flies away, leaving the two behind.

"So, where is this... Mistral?" Ragna asked.

"We'll just have to follow the road right before us," Penny pointed her finger to a road.

"Obviously..." he said as if it's very easy to find the city right before their eyes.

They take a long walk, but they get into a conversation.

"So, Penny..." Ragna starts it. "About this Ruby Rose girl... what was she like?"

"She's like the best. She was my first friend, and I'm just glad she accepted me when she found out I wasn't a human being, but a robot," Penny smiled at talking about Ruby. "I tell that she's cool. She carries this weapon that is both a scythe and a sniper rifle."

"That's cool..." her new friend smiled at this. "Remind me when I had my weapon, Blood-Scythe."

Too bad that wasn't on his possession anymore. Not when he left it behind in his ascendance to godhood.

"She also wore black and red clothes," the robot girl continued. "In fact, you remind me of her."

"Really?" Ragna blushed at this. He never thought there is someone out there who is just like him.

"Yeah..."

"Uh, thanks..."

As they continue on with their conversation if there is anybody else Ragna can tell the resemblance to from his universe...

"Hey, watch out!" a voice exclaimed.

They turned around to see a busty female blonde riding a motorcycle coming on their way. Her motorcycle had almost run over Ragna, who remained calm at this. He and Penny turn to walk away from this.

"Hey, hey!" the blonde admonished. "You gotta watch out for traffic, bucko. You'll never know if there's a vehicle gonna run you over from behind."

"Sorry," the white-haired man apologized.

She turns to face Penny, and she looked surprised.

"Penny? Penny, is that really you?"

"Yes, Yang, it's me. For real," was the robot girl's response.

The blonde looks happy to see her again. Last time she heard of her was that she got destroyed by Pyrrha, although not intentionally. Penny looks glad to see her again in return, and she noticed her outfit is now different from the last time she met her. ( **Author's Note: If you saw her new outfit at the end of Volume 4, then you get the idea what she's wearing.** )

"It's good to see you again, Yang," Penny approached near her.

"Same thing, too," the blonde replied back.

"So it seems you two know each other," Ragna commented the scene with his arms crossed to his chest.

"And you are..." Yang wanted to get to know him.

"Ragna," the man said his name.

"Well, Ragna, allow me to introduce myself," Yang introduced herself in return. "My name is Yang Xiao Long, and I'm sure you'll get along well with my sister, Ruby Rose. After all, the color of your clothes remind me of her."

"Thanks," the white-haired man never thought of someone comparing him to a girl in this universe. "Judging by the fact you and your sister have different last names, you two are half-sisters."

"You can tell that?" Yang raised an eyebrow, and Ragna nodded like it was obvious. "Anyway, I'm almost at Mistral to see her again. You want a ride to go there?"

"Sure, why not?" he agreed to it, so he sat behind her back. As he does this, she finds it awkward because this is the second time she got a man to ride with her on her motorcycle known as Bumblebee, and Neptune was the first one she let her have a ride on it.

"How about you, Penny?" the blonde turned to the robot girl.

"I'll just hold on to Ragna, so I can catch up," Penny responded kindly as she got behind Ragna and holds on to him.

"Very well. Now, let's go to Mistral!" Yang said excitingly as she started her motorcycle again for their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake and Sun are seen at a cruise ship that is heading to Mistral. At least the former has time to say goodbye to her parents before going with him on their journey. They relaxed while waiting. However, they are unaware of the fact that they're being followed by a boat behind them. In it, there's the Albain brothers, Corsac and Fennec, and Ilia. Along with them is Hazama, which they were easily persuaded by him to give him a ride to their destination. Speaking of Tyrian, he is already in the City of Mistral watching Ruby and her new team consisting of Jaune, Ren, and Nora having arrived there with his pawn, Pyrrha, wearing a black-hooded cloak.

"I don't get it, Mr..." Ilia watched the two from her binoculars, especially her former friend.

"Hazama, but just call me Hazama. Anyway, she is going to disrupt Adam's plans to take over the White Fang by stopping him from killing Sienna, its current leader," the green-haired man with closed eyes said with suggestion that is quite obvious. "So we need her out of the way to prevent her from turning the White Fang back to the way it should been."

"But you can't do this," the chameleon Faunus turned her head to him and spoke with hesitation on the matter. "Sure, we're on opposite sides, but I don't want to kill her."

"No taste in blood, huh?" Hazama flicked her nose as if he is trolling her. "Ever since she left the White Fang, it seems that moment has taken the animal out of you."

"What if we're discovered doing this?" Ilia said with worry that her hair and spots turned dark yellow and skin turned red-orange. "Besides, if Adam found out what we did without his authority, we'll be in trouble, especially with you around."

"Listen, Ilia..." Hazama puts one arm on her, which makes her uneasy. "He is not here to see this. He is with someone you'll never knew is coming. This means we're safe." he turned to the Albain brothers. "Isn't that right, boys?"

"I agree with you, Hazama," Corsac, the taller Faunus with a corsac fox tail and the one steering their ship, approved the method.

"If my brother agrees with you, so will I," Fennec, the Faunus with fennec fox ears, also approved.

"See, Ilia. Your White Fang buddies approve it," Hazama gloated.

"I don't know," the chameleon Faunus said in an expression that looked like she's conflicted. "What if I have to fight her again?"

"If you don't want that to happen, just leave her to me."

* * *

Below the sewers at Haven, there is the White Fang's main headquarters. Hazel is inside to have a talk with its leader, Sienna Khan, about wanting her alliance. Speaking of her, she has long orange hair and yellow eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white overcoat with the White Fang symbol on the left side of her chest, a black shirt underneath the overcoat, black long pants, and black high-heeled boots. Adam is also present inside, but he is not in her office to see what will their discussion be about.

"Have a seat," she placed her hands on her desk and Hazel took a seat. "Now, what did Salem wanted to discuss with me?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: The end of the fourth chapter. Next chapter will be a reunion chapter.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Finally.

Yang made it to the City of Mistral. She's not alone, for she has bought Ragna and Penny there. Taking a good look at the city, it remind the former of Hierarchical Cities from his universe. The only difference is that the universe he is in now has no seithr. The people themselves are peaceful and living a harmonious life.

"What do you think of this city, Ragna?" the blonde asked him with Penny accompanying them for a walk.

"It's cool," was the response. "To be honest, it reminded me of cities that were on high altitude and mountainous areas."

"Really?" Yang asked with a curious smile.

"Yeah, like the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi for example."

"Kagutsuchi? Never heard of it."

That reminded Ragna of the fact that he is not from the universe he was once living at. This is a different universe. It had no Hierarchical Cities, except Mistral, and he had to use a tablet known as a Scroll. Luckily, he managed to get one while fight Grimm at Vale. He wondered if he can tell anyone about the fact he is from a different universe. There are some people that deserve to know, while there are other who doesn't.

Maybe he can tell Ruby and her friends about it, but only the ones that are close to her as not everyone she gets along with doesn't have to know of it.

"Well, that's a story to tell some other time," he muttered.

"Aww!" Yang complained.

Just then, they saw a brown-haired and silver-eyed girl with a red cape conversing with three people. She's with two boys; one is blond-haired and wears an outfit that looked like he's warrior of the modern world, and the other is black-haired and looked like he's Asian. They're with a girl with orange hair and looking hyperactive.

"Ruby..." Yang is starting to have tears coming out from her shades.

"Is that her?" Ragna asked her. "The girl who is copying me?"

"Yeah, that's her," was her response before she removes her shades and runs to the girl with open arms. "Ruby!"

"Yang?" the brunette noticed her and her sister wrapped her arms around her for a tight hug.

"Ruby, I'm so glad you're here!" Yang said while in tears. "I miss you!"

"I miss you, too, Yang," Ruby returns the hug. She is glad to see her again with the fact she has now recovered from being broken down. Jaune, Ren, and Nora smiled as they watched this moment.

After a few seconds, they let go of the hug, and she noticed the people she's with on her way to the city. Upon looking at Penny, she looked surprised.

"Penny...?" she asked the robot girl. Could it be really her? The very same robot she befriended at Vale? "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Ruby, it's me," Penny respond with a kind smile. The same kind smile she gives out.

This confirms she is the same robot girl she befriended at Vale. Ruby approaches her and wraps her arms around her for a hug.

"It really is you," she whispered while tears come out of her eyes. Penny returned the hug. They stayed like that for a few seconds before they let go of the hug.

"Well, this is one unforgettable moment," Ragna commented.

"And you are..." Ruby turned to him.

"Ragna. Ragna the Bloodedge. Just call me Ragna. It's nice to meet you," the white-haired man shook hands with her.

"Same here," the brunette greeted in return. "I never thought there is someone out there who is copying me."

"Well, I'm the original, and you're the copy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm here first before you."

They stared at each other before Ragna turns to look at the people she's with.

"Um, Mr. Ragna..." Jaune approached him nervously. "I'm Jaune Arc, but you can call me Jaune."

"I'm Lie Ren, but you can call me Ren," his friend introduced himself calmly.

"And I'm Nora Valkyrie! Just call me Nora," the orange-haired girl introduced herself in a hyperactive way.

"Nice to meet you all," Ragna stated. "Is there a restaurant around here? Let's talk more inside."

They went inside a nearby restaurant. Once they ordered their meals, a conversation takes place.

"How did you come back?" Ruby asked Penny.

"My father found my remains after Vale has been overrun by Grimm. He managed to rebuild me, and I came back to Vale eight months later to investigate what happened there. That's where I found Ragna, and we decided to go to Mistral to meet you there," the robot girl respond to the question.

"I see..." her human friend took the information with understanding. "Thank you, Ragna, for being with her all the way here."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Ragna said with a smile at his counterpart. Then he changed the subject. "Anyway, why did you all come here?"

"We were trying to investigate of how Beacon fell," Ruby respond to the question. "For this, I became the leader of Team RNJR since the members of my team, Team RWBY, has been scattered around Remnant."

"Oh..." the white-haired man took a drink of water. "And I assume your sister is Y of your team, right?"

"Yup."

"I assumed you're missing a team member?" Ragna glared at Jaune, Ren, and Nora as they sad expressions.

"Yeah, we're missing one," Jaune said sadly. "Pyrrha... she died."

"If you don't mind, may I see a picture of her?"

Jaune gives his Scroll to Ragna have a close look on the picture of his deceased team member. As soon as he saw the picture, his eyes widened with shock.

"I see..." he gives back his Scroll.

"Why do you look so shock when you saw the picture?" Ruby asked with curiosity.

"Because... she just reminds me of someone, that's all," Ragna can barely hide the emotion of able to recognize Pyrrha as someone he knows from his universe.

"Who? Your girlfriend?" Yang teased.

"No, a girlfriend of... my brother, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh..."

Just then, their orders have arrived. Everyone, except Ragna, is surprised when the waitress giving out their meals is none other than Weiss Schnee.

"Weiss?!" they said in surprise.

"Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Penny..." the former heiress said in surprise in getting this reunion, and looks at Ragna last. "...and you are...?"

"'Ragna..." the latter introduced himself with his arms crossed.

"Ragna... right," Weiss will remember his name before she gets crushed into a tight hug by Ruby.

"Weiss! It's good to see you!" the brunette girl excitedly exclaimed.

"It's good... to see you, too!" Weiss returned the hug. "Can you not touch me?"

 _A tsundere, indeed_. Ragna commented in his thoughts about her.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked her partner before getting back to her seat.

"I came here because I thought I might look for Winter," was the response.

"Winter?" Ragna asked.

"Her sister... older sister," his copycat whispered.

"Oh..."

"Anyway, why are you working as a waitress, Weiss?" Jaune asked the obvious.

"I need money," Weiss responds the obvious while looking depressed.

"Really?" Ragna raised an eyebrow with skepticism.

"Yeah, ever since my 'performance' at the charity event at Atlas, I lost everything, including my title as heiress," the white-haired girl recalled on the events that had happened in her former hometown. Emphasizing on the word, 'former', since she won't be going back there after the borders will be closed so no one will get in and out of Atlas. "Of course, this means I don't have access to my riches anymore. I used all the Lien I had to get to Mistral. I didn't have enough to rent an apartment. Do you know how I have been living here?"

"You lived in a place called bullshit?" the white-haired man snarked.

Everyone seems to get a laugh at this, and Weiss is not amused.

"No, I lived in a homeless shelter for days!" the latter exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ragna could see that judging by her attitude, he reminds him of his younger brother, Jin. He has to check first. "Anyway, Ice Queen, right?"

"Yeah, you can call me that. Jaune calls me that," Weiss added.

"Can you use a sword? Can it help you manipulate ice?"

"Yes, I can. I use a rapier called Myrtenaster, and there are six slots where I can use Dust of different colors. Ice is one of those."

"I see..." Ragna understood her, and he looks at Ruby. "And what is your relationship with her?"

"Let's see... she's annoying, she's an idiot, and she's a loudmouth," her partner said the negativity about her before turning to the positivity. "Still, she's fine, and I appreciate her."

"Oh..." her new friend understands that. _Yup, just like Jin._

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing. You just remind me of my younger brother."

"Well, if you're done talking, let's eat!" Yang excitedly exclaimed on her meal.

Everyone gets to eat their meals. As for Ragna, he's lucky to choose a meat dish. After all, he mostly cooks this. After everyone finished eating, he suggested to the manager to give him a job as he needed Lien as well like Weiss, and he's lucky he got accepted as a chef. He'll start the job tomorrow.

* * *

In an inn, Ragna is sleeping in a hotel room with Yang sleeping on a separate bed with Ruby having Weiss and Penny sleep with her leaving Jaune, Ren, and Nora in another hotel room next to theirs.

"Psst! Ragna, wake up," Yang shakes him to wake him up.

"What the hell? What is it, Yang?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" she asked excitingly. "It's my birthday."

"Oh..."

"With the fact that everyone's too busy getting it together, it seems I won't be getting any presents from them, but that's fine with me."

"Really? Well, that's okay with me, too, in my birthdays," Ragna understood what she's saying. "Sure there's cake, but no presents, and that's fine with me. Sure there's presents, but no cake, and that's fine with me. All that's important is your birthday being celebrated normally or abnormally."

"Anyway, when I wake up tomorrow for my birthday, I wish to have Blake as my present," Yang told him of her birthday wish.

"Oh... Just go to sleep."

And she did. He fell asleep as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake and Sun are continuing their walk to Mistral through the night in the forest. She heard a shuffling, and they went for a fighting stance.

"Sun, look out!" she yelled as she turned around, Gambol Shroud in hand, and saw Ilia charging at them with her whip. Ilia whips at the two, and Blake deflected it.

"You again?!" Sun took out Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. Before he can attack, Corsac and Fennec appeared on the scene with sawblades on their hands. "I always knew there's something off with you two!"

"And now you know," the two brothers said together before they started attacking him.

Ilia, whose hair turns yellow and skin turns red due to being frustrated, tries whipping at Blake, but she manages to avoid getting hit by using her Semblance to make clones of herself that can be dispelled easily if hit.

"Ilia, you don't have to do this! I don't wanna fight you!" the latter said while defending herself from the whip.

"Funny, Blake. I was just about to say the same thing," the former stopped her fight as her hair turns blue and skin turns green due to looking sorrowful. "Which is why..."

Suddenly, Ouroboros came straight to Sun while he is exchanging blows with the Albain brothers, and he got captured.

"What the...?" he complained at its grip as it tossed him aside, knocking him down to unconsciousness.

"Sun!" Blake exclaimed with concern for him and she tried to help him, but the chain seems to slam her down to the ground.

Ilia, Corsac, and Fennec saw Hazama arriving to where they are, and the three Faunus are just going to watch how he fights her.

"She may not want to fight you, Blake Belladonna, but I do," Hazama said with a grin before his allergy is starting to act up with the cat Faunus near his presence. "Eeeeh... Achoo!"

"Whoever you are, you don't scare me," she stands up from the ground. "Especially when you work for Cinder."

"I am Hazama of the NOL Intelligence Department, and I work for no one."

Blake attempted to charge at him with Gambol Shroud in hand when he grabs her wrist and tossed her aside.

"Fast..." she said with surprise on her face. "Better not keep my guard down."

She turned her weapon to gun mode and started shooting Hazama. He dodged the shots before attempting to throw three knives at her. She dodged them, and he attempts to do a barrage of five rapid knife slashes which she uses her clones to dodge them. As she tries another use of her Semblance, Hazama does an outward crescent kick backward via a hidden blade that sticks out on his leg.

"Look at you. You're alone, and yet you're still trying to fight," he started to taunt her while his allergy is acting up. "Achoo! What a runaway you are. Ahahahaha!"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Blake tried to not him get under her skin.

"Sure I don't. Achoo!" Hazama added. "If only you knew..."

He pulled out a Scroll of his own, and he's been learning to get used in using it. He played a video about what Sun called her out about her method of pushing away her own friends for their safety against Adam.

 _"You think you're being selfless, but you're not."_

"One more time," Hazama played that part again.

 _"You think you're being selfless, but you're not."_

"Ahahahahaha!" he puts a hand to his face as he gets a good laugh at that. "Regret running away now? Ahahahahaha!"

"Stop mocking me!" Blake is getting angry at this as she attempts to attack him, and Hazama finds it good that he is getting under her skin. She tried slashing him with Gambol Shroud, but he easily dodges with no problem as she is losing concentration from his trolling. Next, Hazama sends a wave of snake-like energy along the ground with an inward scooping knife slash at her, and that deals her with a great amount of damage.

"Isn't it ironic that this is how one of your friends lost to Adam?" the green-haired man smirked with his arms crossed to his chest.

Blake tries to stand back up. Hazama has his knives and Ouroboros aimed at her, and she realizes the trouble she is in now. He continuously attacks her with his weapons, and Ilia winced in pain from seeing it.

 **(Author's Note: Just trying to make an offscreen writing of the part where Hazama continuously attacking Blake.)**

* * *

The next day, Yang woke up with a yawn and stretched her arms. She is excited because today is her birthday and noticed a large gift in front of her bed. Curious about it, she approaches it and read the tag.

" _To: Yang, From: H. Happy birthday!_ " she wondered. "Who's H?"

Thinking now's not the time to wonder the identity of the person giving her a gift, she decided to open it anyway. As she looked inside its contents, she lets out a horrified scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing it woke up Ragna, Ruby, Weiss, and Penny.

"What?! What is it, Yang?!" her sister is alarmed with her friends as they wondered of what is she screaming about.

"Yeah, having you as an alarm clock is so weird," Ragna gets up from bed.

They looked inside the present and their expressions turned into shock as they understood what Yang is screaming about. Inside the present is Blake, and she's all injured and unconscious.

"Blake?!" Ruby asked.

"And she's your birthday present?" Weiss asked her blonde-haired teammate when she read the tag.

Yang looks speechless about this moment. She wanted to be reunited with her partner after being apart with her for eight months, but not in a way that her wish gets taken literally.

"This is why there is a phrase called 'be careful what you wish for'," Ragna admonished. "You could have just wished for Blake to be your present, but not literally."

Suddenly, Jaune, Ren, and Nora arrive to their room.

"Guys!" the blond boy called on them. "There's something you should see."

They showed them Sun, who is not only unconscious like Blake, but also a writing from his chest that had been written in blood due to his skin being in cuts.

" _H is here_ ," they read the writing.

"Who the hell is 'H'?" Ragna wondered.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? After all, I did promised that the next chapter will have Team RWBY reunite.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

While everyone is tending for both Blake and Sun to recover from their injuries, Ragna will be at the same restaurant where they met Weiss doing his first day on the job as a chef at 10:30 AM. With her busy serving tray after tray as a waitress, he is given a tour of the entire kitchen by the manager. After the tour is finished, he waited for the next order.

The bell rung and he approaches the window where Weiss is where she will give him a paper of their customer's order. He gets it and reads it.

" _Two Piece Burger Steak with French Fries_... Seems reasonable," he said with satisfaction. After all, he likes cooking meat dishes. Getting a nearby cookbook, he prepares the meal. First, he grinds the meat before putting it to a bowl, then he puts seasonings into it for flavor. Making two burger patties, he chose the method to grill them. He flipped them until both sides are cooked.

Next, he cuts down the potatoes to make french fries. He puts them in a deep fryer for 45 minutes until they're cooked.

He completed the meal and ring the bell for Weiss to get it. He watched to whom she will serve it to. A customer takes a bite and looks satisfied about it as he starts to enjoy his meal. Of course, Ragna's cooking is always delicious. Next, he takes another order from Weiss and reads it.

" _Gyudon_... Another interesting meat dish," he said with satisfaction as well on the next order. The rice was already cooked, so he'll just cook the beef strips. After this, he puts the rice and meat to a bowl where he will put an egg and sesame seeds to finish it. After delivering the meal to Weiss, he saw the customer where she will deliver it to, and he smiles at his satisfaction of it.

He continues doing this for the rest of the afternoon until 5:30 PM.

Now that his work for the day is done, he decided to bake a chocolate cake for Yang's birthday. Of course, Weiss will be helping out in this task.

"Eggs?" she checked the ingredients.

"Check," Ragna confirms them.

"Sugar?"

"Be specific."

"Brown... sugar?" Weiss said the specified sugar.

"Check," Ragna confirmed it.

"Baking soda?"

"Check."

"Baking powder?"

"Check."

"Flour?"

"Check."

"Vanilla?"

"Check."

"And milk?"

"Check."

"Good, let's bake the cake," Weiss smiled as all the ingredients they needed are checked out.

"Yeah, let's," Ragna smiled in return as they start in baking the cake.

* * *

The two arrived to the hotel room where Blake is recovering. It is in this room that they're going to celebrate Yang's birthday. In fact, there is a banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YANG!' hanging in the side of the room. Ragna puts the cake that is inside a box to the table and watched Blake having a good reunion with Ruby and Weiss.

 _This girl... She reminds of Tao, only she's more smarter than her._

Just then, Yang entered the room and she's looking at Blake with a neutral expression on her face. Realizing this, Ragna pointed his finger at the door, signalling Ruby and Weiss that they should leave to give them both some space. Out of her reunited teammates, Yang is mostly the one Blake needs a talk for her runaway status eight months ago. She took a chair to sit down next to her.

"Yang..." the cat Faunus begin speaking first. "I know you have mixed feelings about seeing me again after I left you eight months ago. I'm not expecting you to forgive me for running away. I just... I just... I just want you to understand that..." She is crying now. "I'm so sorry, Yang. I'm so sorry I runaway without saying goodbye. I'm so afraid that you'll hate me for not telling you about my reason for leaving you and how you lose your arm..."

Before she could finish, Yang's robotic right arm pulls her into a hug with her. She is glad to have her back.

"How can you forgive me this easily?" Blake said with disbelief while looking sad. "I thought you're going to hate me."

"I don't hate you, Blake," the blonde tried to comfort her and wiped her tears dry. "What happened back there is not your fault. I charged in without thinking because I was trying to protect you. I paid the price, not you."

She lets go of her and they look at each other in the eye.

"Besides, I might have a clue why you left," Yang added. "It's _him_ , isn't it?"

Blake knows she's talking about Adam. She nodded at this.

"At Beacon... Adam... he said he would destroy everything I love. He said that he'll start with you, so I ran," she said with guilt raising on her. "I don't want him to hurt you or any of my friends. I thought I was being selfless, but I realized that I'm not. Sun's right. Leaving you is more hurtful than what Adam did to you."

"Guess being away from each other for months really thought us both a lesson," Yang said as she hugged Blake again. "I missed you, Blake."

"I missed you, too, Yang," the cat Faunus returned the hug.

As they shared their happy reunion, Ragna, Ruby, and Weiss are nearby to hear all what they said and walked away from the hotel to give them time.

* * *

Ragna, Ruby, and Weiss are going to take a walk outside for a while.

"Are they going to be okay, Ragna?" Ruby asked the white-haired man, referring to Blake and Yang about their reunion.

"Well, that's for those two to decide," Ragna responded in a simple way.

"The thing about Blake abandoning us just because of what that Adam guy said about hurting us..." his copycat said in an expression that she looked down from it. "It's complicated, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"How would you know that?" Weiss glared at him.

"Let's just say that I had someone like that doing the same thing, and it's my younger brother, only he wasn't trying to protect me. He was trying to kill me," Ragna told them a bit of his background.

"Kill you? Why?" Ruby asked him after being surprised of what he said.

Ragna glared at Weiss due to the fact that she reminds him of Jin.

"Because he thinks I'm a threat to the world, which he's right. Not only that, if I'm not mistaken, but also he's jealous because I was spending time with our younger sister, Saya, more than him, especially when she was ill. Among those reasons, he was manipulated."

"By who?" Weiss asked next.

"Yuki Terumi..." Ragna responded, but rather not tell more about his recently deceased archenemy. "That's another story I'll tell another time."

"Oh..." Ruby said with disappointment. She wished that she wanted to know him more. Weiss could understanding that feel as she wanted the same thing as well.

* * *

In 7:30 AM, Yang's birthday is being celebrated. Sure, everyone doesn't have any presents due to them being busy for going to Mistral, but celebrating it is all there's to it. She's just glad Blake is there to attend it. After blowing out the candles, they eat the chocolate cake.

This is her greatest birthday ever.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Later on that night...

"Well?" Dr. Arthur Watts is holding a secret meeting with Hazel about convincing Sienna to have an alliance with Salem in the middle of the streets. Of course, Hazama, Tyrian, and Pyrrha, still wearing a black-hooded cloak, are also present.

"Sadly, she didn't accept the invitation," Hazel replied with arms crossed, looking disappointment. "It seems she's not going along with the 'rogue' part of the White Fang that Adam did."

"What does it matter?" Hazama commented with a grin on his face. "The invasion can still go on as planned, right?"

"Yes, it can still go as planned," Dr. Watts smirked from behind his mustache and noticed someone is approaching them. It is a man, or rather, a Faunus since he has a lion's tail. He has large light brown hair and red eyes. He wears a white buttoned-up long-sleeved shirt, white pants with a brown cloth around his waist, and black shoes. "Oh, and Hazama, allow me to introduce our spy from the inside. This is Professor Leo Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy."

"Nice to meet you, then," Hazama politely shook the Faunus' hand. He noticed the fearful expression on his face, and he knows what is it about, so he decided to troll him about it. "I take fear has driven you mad."

"It's not like that!" Lionheart said defensively.

"I'm sure it's like _that_ ," Hazama flicked his nose with enjoyment. "There's no use hiding it."

"Anyway, let's discuss the plan for our invasion," Dr. Watts brushed off what he is doing to their spy. "Professor Lionheart..."

"Right," the Faunus regained his composure. "As far as we're concerned, the Grimm are coming here for the next two days. There is a fence that prevents them from coming here. Hazel, you will sabotage the fence when that day comes. Of course, this will not only unleash the Grimm into attacking Mistral, but also allowing the White Fang the same as well."

"And, any reports on that Adam Taurus character coming here?" Hazama asked.

"Oh, he'll be here soon," Dr. Watts puts a hand on his soldiers. "Meeting is over. Everyone is dismissed."

Everyone left the area, except for the two.

"Any ideas how can you inject that to her?" the doctor asked sinisterly about the glass cylinder filled Terumi's energy.

"Oh, I have an idea," Hazama responded with a smirk on his face while holding the item. "I never though I'd see him again."

"Who?"

"Ragna the Bloodedge. I know him. Terumi knew him. Anyway, as for the plan, we'll open a portal during the invasion and send him and his group of friends to Salem's domain. I'm sure they'll defeat her, and when that happens, Tyrian will get inject her with the energy. Then, BOOM! Terumi is back from the dead."

"Nice plan..." Dr. Watts commented thoroughly. "If I do say so myself..."

"Let's be sure that would happen," Hazama commented in return. "If it doesn't, we'll improvise."

"Also, about your slave..." the man pointed to Pyrrha.

"Oh, about her..." the green-haired man said his observations about her. "So far, so good. I got her to do atrocious under my command, mostly murder for example. She's aware of everything she did, and that's what I want because I want her to be in pain."

"It seems you're too excited for emotions like pain."

"Yup, ever since I felt pain for the first time," Hazama recalled his experience of how he got a hole from being stabbed by Trinity before taking his leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got some allergies I wanted to get rid of."

* * *

"I don't get it, Hazama."

Ilia complained as she is guided by him to the hotel room where Blake is. Inside, she is sleeping next to Yang. How nice of a happy reunion between them. There's also Ragna, Ruby, Weiss, and Penny.

"Let me tell you something, my dear," Hazama touched her chin. "I'm allergic to cats, so whenever I go near that cat Faunus for a former friend, I'll be sneezing constantly."

"But you're doing fine when you fought her," Ilia pointed out.

"Just barely taking control of my allergy."

"I don't know."

The chameleon Faunus doesn't look so good that her hair is turning orange and her skin is turning purple ( **Author's Note: Just making it up for how her color changes when she hesitates** ). She is given a task from him to kill Blake, so that his allergy won't act up when he confronts the group. Sure, they're on different sides, but Ilia doesn't want to hurt her.

"So this is the feeling of hesitation," Hazama grinned at this. He opened his golden eyes before he grabs her throat with his left hand while threatening her with one of his knives held on his right hand. "Don't get any ideas, my dear. You're going to decide whose side are you on, eventually. I don't get why you won't hurt her, even if she left the White Fang, and I don't get why you still do what you do when she left. Also, I don't give a damn about Adam."

He lands a little cut on her face before dropping her to the ground.

"Your choice, Ilia. Your choice," he said before leaving the area.

It's up to Ilia to decide.

She entered the room quietly and of course, her color changed to blend in. She approached the bed where Blake and Yang are sleeping and raised the whip on their heads, intending to strike the former down. As she is about to do it, she felt like her conscience is telling her not to hurt her former friend. Even if the word 'former' is empathized, she couldn't do it, so she left the room with sorrow. With that, her hair turned blue and her skin turned green.

"Couldn't do it, huh?" Hazama spoke. "Fine, then," he raises his foot from the ground to stomp her head down to the ground. "No rush. I'll deal with this myself when the invasion comes or before the invasion comes."

He left the area, leaving Ilia crying with tears.

* * *

"Are you saying you remembered his 'will'?" Raven asked Rachel and Hayari as they're sitting in a firewood for the night.

"Yes, the will to go on," the formerly pigtailed girl responded with tears on her eyes.

"How about you, Hayari?" the dark-haired woman turned to her guide. "What's the promise you're going to fulfill by killing her?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? I need help. Two things: 1.) about Ilia, and 2.) about Rachel and Hayari meeting Ragna. Will Rachel regain her memories and Hayari will know something about him. Comment, please.**


	8. Author's Note

**I apologize for the long delay. I'm just too busy with my schedule to do other things. I may not be able to post chapters in time because I'll be having a job. Besides, I just need to think over of some details and wait for any ideas I could come up of. Also, despite Volume 5 will be coming out on October 14, I'm still going to work on my fanfic.  
**

 **That's all for now.**


	9. Chapter 8

The next day...

Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune got their morning start with them running because they heard the news that their leader, Sun, got injured from a fight which they did not know about the details, so they ought to ask him for it. At least they ate their breakfast before their run.

"Sun! Are you alright?" Neptune exclaimed as he opened the door to the room where his teammate is.

They happened to notice a nurse wiping his forehead with a wet cloth before their arrival.

"Hey, guys," Sun smiled as he got up from bed to greet his teammates. Knowing what this means, the nurse left the room as they approached him closely. "I'm glad you found me."

"Well, we heard the news," Scarlet commented while Neptune sat beside him. "But we don't know your attacker."

"It's a long story," Sun knows about the battle with Ilia and the Albain brothers, but not with Hazama as he got knocked down into unconsciousness when he arrived. "I know who gave me the injury near my shoulder, but I did not see the person who cut my chest to write something."

With his teammates noticing his injuries, they are more surprised with the large one on his chest than the one near his shoulder.

"I was fighting the person who injured me here," he points to his small wound before going over to his large wound. "Unfortunately, I did not know who cut my chest to write down something. However, I saw a snake-like weapon coming at me, which knocked me down unconscious."

"I see..." Sage commented with a small smile. "Anyway, how's Blake?"

"Well, here's the story."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Okay, describe your attacker," Ragna has a pen and paper ready for questioning Blake. At least Yang is going to sit on her bed to comfort her. "I don't care if your former White Fang buddies are involved in this. They're just small fish to me. I just want their ringleader."

"Well, here goes," Blake started giving out descriptions while Ragna is drawing a sketch on her attacker. "This guy... he reminded me of Roman Torchwick, but he looked different. He was wearing a black suit and hat; has green hair, a smiley face, and eyes closed. Carrying two knives and a snake-like weapon."

"Like this?" the white-haired man showed her an accurate sketch of her attacker.

"Aah, that's him!" Blake screamed at the sight while pointing at the paper. "That's him! That's him!"

"It's okay, Blake, it's okay. I'm here now," Yang attempted to calm her down with a hug.

"I see..." Ragna said with disdain. No doubt about it. It's Hazama. _Damn it. Why am I gonna end up encountering this guy, of all people?_ _  
_

"Ragna, you know this person?" the blonde asked him.

"Apart from the fact that he's an enemy, not much," he answered and it's the truth. In fact, he never got to know much of Hazama, apart from him being Terumi's former vessel and he's the captain of the NOL Intelligence Department. "I do know he's an artificial human who was a former vessel of my archenemy and he worked for the NOL. He even has the same weapons as him. Also, you should have seen a cracked hole on the left side of his chest."

"And who is your archenemy that he used him as a vessel for?" the cat Faunus asked next.

"That... doesn't matter anymore. He's dead," Ragna said grimly.

Just then, Ruby, Weiss, and Penny went to the room after they went out for a few minutes.

"Ragna, Yang, Blake, it's breakfast time!" the brunette called on them.

"Oh, right!" her sister realized as she left the room with Ragna and Blake following her.

After they have their breakfast, they went back to their room for a meeting with Qrow arriving, and he's not alone. He bought along a young boy with him.

"I see the team has been reunited," the black-haired man commented with a smile on his face. He turns to look at Ragna closely. "I never thought I got a copycat here."

"Copycat? Me?" the white-haired man asked.

"Oh, yeah. I forget," Ruby told him. "You seemed to remind me of Uncle Qrow."

"Well, I needed proof before I can believe that," her uncle commented.

"You want proof? I'll give you proof," Ragna stands up to show them his power. Opening his right hand, a big sword suddenly appeared for him to hold onto.

"Now I believe it," Qrow looks satisfied while his niece and her friends looked in awe of his power.

"That's... amazing," Ruby said first.

"I never seen anything like it," Weiss said next.

"Whoa," Blake said her opinion.

"That's... cool," Yang said last.

"So, how do you do that?" Qrow asked.

"I summon my weapon with my right arm, the Azure Flame Grimoire," Ragna explained. "Let's just say that my original arm got cut off by some crazy bastard, and so I got a replacement. Originally, I had a weapon known as a Blood-Scythe, but it's not with me anymore. Luckily, with my new arm, I can just summon any weapon I desire like the one you see before you."

"Then your power is just like Velvet," Weiss commented, recalling on the battle of Beacon how Coco sent her teammate against the mechs. She objected to this, but she reassured her she's going to be fine, and she got her answer. Velvet can copy anyone's weapons. At least Ragna's copies have a color scheme, opposing Velvet's copies having a light scheme.

"You seemed to amaze everyone, Ragna," Penny said with a smile on her face. "Even Ruby."

"Yeah, well, it seems my little copycat needs to work hard on how to be as amazing as me," the white-haired man joked.

"Are you suggesting a fight with me?" his copycat asked.

"I wish, but you're nowhere near my level as far as I can tell."

"At least you don't have increased speed."

"Knock it off, both of you," Qrow stopped their argument. "Before I take you all to Haven Academy to meet Professor Lionheart, let me introduce you to this young boy."

With a gesture to a young farm boy standing nearby, he ordered him to approach them.

 _Don't be shy._ A voice spoke inside him. Somehow, Ragna can hear it while no one else can. _Introduce yourself and let them know about me._

"I'm... Oscar Pine," the boy said shyly.

"Hello..." Ruby waved her hand with a puzzled look on her face.

"I wonder if it did have anything to do with the voice inside you," Ragna casually commented on the voice.

"Wait, you can hear him?!" Oscar asked with surprise.

"Yup, I can," was the response.

 _Amazing..._ the voice spoke once again. _I never thought someone else beside Oscar can hear me._

"Anyway, who is the voice inside you?"

"I'm just getting to that," the boy continued on. "The voice inside me, is Ozpin."

"Ozpin?!" Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang look surprised on what he said.

"But, isn't he... dead now?" Weiss raised an eyebrow with skepticism.

"He died, but his soul is now fused with this kid," Qrow explained.

"Prove it," Weiss looks skeptic.

"Okay," Oscar turned to Ruby. "You have silver eyes."

"That's... That's exactly what Ozpin said to me when I first met him!" the latter said with surprise on her face. There is no doubt that Ozpin's soul is inside Oscar.

"What's with the silver eyes anyway?" Ragna asked. "Could they have special powers or something?"

 _You'll find out in due time._ Ozpin spoke inside Oscar since he realizes he can hear him. _Anyway, how can you hear me when no one else can?_

"I don't know, but I think it must have something to do with the Azure Flame Grimoire," the white-haired man suggested to the voice inside the farm boy before changing the topic. "It's just a suggestion, that's all. Anything else you have to prove these girls on who you are?"

"Oh, right," Oscar added more, so he turned to Weiss next. "Weiss, you have turned down Jaune Arc a lot of times he asked you to go out with him."

"Wha-?! H-How did you...?!" the former heiress is surprised on what he said.

"Anything else I should say?" Oscar asked the girls, who shook their heads since they now believe Ozpin's soul is inside him.

"Well, that settles then," Qrow smiled. "Now let's go to Haven Academy."

* * *

As everyone took a walk to their destination, Hazama is seen watching them on the rooftops with binoculars he bought from a nearby store.

"Look at that," he grinned. "I never thought Ragna would be joining up with those misfits. Perhaps I can do a little bit of fun before they meet up with Professor Lionheart."

Right on cue, he jumped from the rooftop in front of them.

"Greetings, everyone," he politely introduces himself. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hazama, and I am a captain."

"Not this guy again," Ragna groaned as he couldn't believe of meeting him again. _At least he's not threatening like Terumi._

"That's him, Yang!" Blake said with anger, immediately recognizing her assailant last night. "That's the guy who attacked me last night!"

"I see..." Yang understood this, showing bits of anger towards Hazama for the deed. How dare he attacked her partner for no reason.

"That's right. It was me who attacked Blake last night," Hazama confirmed of the cat Faunus' claim about him with a smirk on his face while facing the group. "I can tell you all one thing. I'm allergic to cats, and your cat-eared friend here is an example."

He approaches near Blake.

"If I go near her... Eeee... Achoo!" he sneezed. "This happens. Achoo! Achoo!"

"Bravo," Qrow applauds sarcastically as Hazama walked away from Blake. "Thank you for sharing your problem with us, but we have problems of our own to take care immediately, so leave us alone."

With this, they walked away from him.

"That's right, you spineless scaredy cat," Hazama taunted Blake. "Listen to the bad luck guy."

"Hey, watch your tongue!" the Faunus pulls out Gambol Shroud, pointing it on his direction.

"Oh no! I didn't know your main weapon is a meat cleaver!" the green-haired man taunted her again.

"Meat cleaver?!" Blake had enough of his insults, so she attempted to attack him, but Yang restrains her. "I'm not gonna take this from some smug, grass-haired snake who has no idea how I've been through for eight months!"

"You wanna call me ugly? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately, circus freak?"

"Circus freak?!"

It was then that Ruby and Weiss joined in restraining their teammate from making an unnecessary attack on the green-haired man.

"You want a piece of me?" Hazama challenged.

"When I'm done, a piece of you is all that's gonna be left!" Blake yelled.

"Come on, Blake. That's enough," Ragna grabs her from behind and drags her away.

As they continued their walk...

"I never seen Blake like this before," Ruby whispered.

"Tell me about it," Yang whispered in return. "It's like our roles have been reversed."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologize for the long delay. I'm just too busy with my schedule to do other things.  
**


	10. Chapter 9

On the other side, Rachel is walking alongside Hayari and Raven. Speaking of the latter, she thought back on what the masked warrior's response to her question last night.

 _"What's the promise you're going to fulfill by killing her?" Raven asked._

 _"To save my future, that's what. She had some connection to the person I was going to kill," the warrior responded to the question. "In my past, I lost the man I loved named Jin Kisaragi because he fought this man. When I came to his rescue, a Murakumo Unit attacked us. She was crazy about that person he was fighting if I'm not mistaken. I fought this Murakumo as best as I could, but she just wouldn't die. We fought and fought until I was drained of my strength. Just as I was about to meet death at this very moment, Jin took the blow in my stead, and he died from it. I pursued her and that man through the portal, despite my weakened state."  
_

 _"That was some determination coming from you," the dark-haired woman commented._

 _"You know her, she's fighting for someone she loves," Rachel commented._

 _"What happened next?" Raven asked for a continuation._

 _"I landed in the past, and that's where I met her..." Hayari looked at Rachel. "She made me an offer to become a hero in my own right, so I accepted it. She bit me, and that turned me into a dhampir. It granted me powers, including super strength and immortality. I wielded this large sword you see before you called Okami. I lived through years fighting off monsters, becoming a hero in the legend everybody sees. And that's when I met her to fulfill the promise."_

After recalling the events, she couldn't wait to meet this person they're talking about. Hayari might have already sensed he is here in this world.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just adding a chapter. What do you think of the reverse origin that made future-past Tsubaki become like Hakumen except she doesn't wield the Susanoo Unit, not after it was lost in the Boundary forever after the events of Central Fiction?**


End file.
